AK-47
Para outras armas, ver AK . :Para uma arma similar, ver AN-94 . O AK-47 é um fuzil de assalto destaque em Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare , Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) , Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 , Modern Warfare 2: Ghost , Call of Duty: Black Ops , Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) , Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 , Call of Duty: Black Ops II , Call of Duty: Black Ops desclassificados , Call of Duty online e Rei Legítimo . Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Editar :" totalmente automática com alta potência. eficaz no médio prazo. " :- Descrição da Arma Campanha Editar O AK-47 pode ser pego pelo jogador no modo single player e é a arma mais utilizada pelos inimigos do jogo, comoultranacionalistas e OpFor militantes. É muito superior em termos de poder de fogo e penetração em comparação com a maioria dos outros rifles no jogo, e mantém um campo aberto de visão para detectar outros alvos próximos, embora ele sofre mais em termos de recuo. É importante notar que o recuo do AK-47 é principalmente visual, como as vistas re-estabelecer a meta entre os disparos. O AK-47 é mais eficaz a média distância. No single player, o jogador pode ocasionalmente encontrar uma variante da AK-47 chamou a Grenadier AK-47, um padrão de AK-47 com um underslung GP-25 lançador de granadas, funcionando de forma semelhante à M4A1 com um anexo M203 lançador de granadas. Estranhamente, o AK-47 Grenadier tem uma munição máxima de 308 em vez de 300.Isto significa que o AK-47 Grenadier tem uma revista extra que só tem oito rodadas. O AK-47 é uma das únicas armas que é mais preciso no multiplayer do que no single player. Multiplayer Editar O AK-47 tem o mesmo valor de oscilação como o M4A1velocidade de oscilação e mesmo que o G36C . O GP-25 eaScope ACOG são os dois acessórios mais adequados para usar como o Red Dot Sight e supressor tanto limitar a sua eficácia; equipar ou do último irá reduzir o dano mínimo a 20, tornando-se levar cinco tiros à queima para matar no núcleo e também fará com que a arma a perder a sua capacidade matar um tiro à queima de hardcore. Usando o GP-25 anexo também dará ao jogador a vantagem óbvia de uma arma extra. Em hardcore , ele mata em uma batida contra todos os inimigos, a menos que eles estão usando Juggernaut (que pode ser negada com Stopping Power ) ou Last Stand , ou aqueles tiro através da cobertura, mas perde essa capacidade com umsupressor ou Red Dot Sight anexado. O AK-47 pode aceitarOuro Camouflage uma vez que todos os Assault Rifle desafiosestão concluídas. Anexos Arma Editar *GP-25 Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Visão *Silenciador *ACOG Scope Old School Modo Editar O AK-47 aparece com 30 munições em cada revista, com reserva de 60 munições. *Backlot -AK-47 Red Dot Vista -Encontrado no cruzamento perto das garagens na borda ocidental do mapa, perto Sleight of Hand . *Showdown -AK-47 Grenade Launcher -Encontrado no pátio central. Galeria Editar :Para imagens em anexo, consulte AK-47/Attachments . :Para imagens de camuflagem, consulte AK-47/Camouflage . http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK-47_1st_Person_CoD4.pngO AK-47.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK-47_Iron_Sights_CoD4.pngVistas do ferro .http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ak-47_Reloading_COD4.pngRecarregar o AK-47.Observe o cartucho na revista é em 2D.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK_Grenadier_icon_COD4.pngAK-47 do Grenadierícone. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Editar Campanha Editar O AK-47 aparece como um dos dois rifles de assalto disponíveis no jogo. Ele está disponível em todos os níveis do jogo. Ele é usado por quase todos os inimigos. Embora o AK-47 tem uma aparência semelhante à das versões de console, tem um pouco menos de dano por rodada, uma maior taxa de fogo, e muito menos recuo . Tem também diferente (mas um tanto similar) mira de ferro, que fornecem uma visão muito mais aberta em torno dele. Os pontos turísticos de ferro estão mais acima da arma do que em outros jogos do console, onde a vista é cavado na arma. Tal como acontece com todas as outras armas no jogo, todo recuo é eliminado quando se aponta para baixo as vistas, tornando-se eficaz em todas as faixas. Isto é mais a única arma para pegar se a perda de munição. Multiplayer Editar No modo multiplayer, o AK-47, como todas as outras armas, está disponível por padrão. É extremamente eficaz devido à sua alta taxa de fogo, baixo recuo e danos moderados. No entanto, ainda é recomendado usá-lo em médio alcance (assim como nas versões para console), como pode ser combatida a longa distância, por mais preciso M16A4 eo mais poderoso M1014 e MP5 em faixas estreitas. Galeria Editar http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK47_DS.pngO AK-47.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK47_Iron_Sights_DS.pngO AK-47 mira .http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK47_Inventory_DS.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Edição Campanha Editar O AK-47 retorna em Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 , embora fortemente modificada e esteticamente diferente para o seu Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''contrapartida. Tem um mobiliário bege polímero e um escopo de montagem suporte lateral, bem como uma unidade flexível e ferroviário Picatinny. Tiros da AK-47 som diferente do que aqueles em ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare , possivelmente por causa da adição aparente de um freio de boca. Osultranacionalistas e militares russos ainda usam geralmente o AK-47, assim como os membros da milícia brasileira . Muitos dos AKs encontrados na campanha são montadas com ACOGs , GP-25,lançadores de granadas, ou Sights Red Dot ; AK-47 com uma vista holográfica pode ser encontrado no nível " Exodus "," por vontade própria "e" Wolverines ! " Uma AK-47 com um Sub-Barrel Shotgunpode ser encontrada no arsenal em " Loose Ends "e" Wolverines! ".O AK-47 aparece em quase todas as missões da campanha com a exceção de " No Russian "," Just Like Old Times "e" Endgame ". Multiplayer Editar Em contraste com o Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare , o AK-47 é a última rifle de assalto para ser encontrado e a última arma a ser desbloqueado no nível 70. Por esta razão, bem como o fato de que muitos jogadores de entrar no modo de prestígio, a arma não é comumente visto. Na 40-30 dano, o AK-47 é apenas a segunda aTAR-21 em termos de dano por segundo entre rifles de assalto a longa distância, e em terceiro lugar entre rifles de assalto a curta distância após o F2000 e TAR-21, mas tem um ligeiramente menor taxa de fogo e menor recuo que quer. Isso faz com que o AK-47 útil no próximo, médio, e, em certa medida, de longo alcance. A TAR-21 é um pouco maior recuo torna menos útil do que o AK-47 em mais alcance. No entanto, a maioria dos jogadores tendem a disparar tiros únicos ou rajadas curtas ao contratar um alvo a longa distância. Embora o AK-47 tem pontapé vista inferior, que tem recuo visual moderada e, sem um silenciador , flash focinho, fazendo permanecer no alvo em intervalos mais longos difíceis. O AK-47 é único entre os rifles de assalto , em que, quando tudo está ligado, excluindo Scope ACOG não ligados através de Bling , influência ocioso é adicionado, o único rifle de assalto para o qual é diferente de quem usa Scope térmica . Indo propenso irá reduzir esta influência. O AK-47 se destaca a curta distância, no entanto, aShotgun anexo pode ser útil em algumas situações. O freio / flash supressor de AK-47 focinho é puramente estético, apenas um silenciador irá remover todos os flash focinho. Quando o sensor de batimentos cardíacos é equipado, a parte superior da tela pode ser visto enquanto aponta para baixo a visão. Em hardcore , o AK-47 é poderoso o suficiente para matar com um tiro a qualquer distância, a menos de tiro através da cobertura, ou em inimigos que estão usando Painkiller , Last Stand ou Final Stand . Isso coloca a par com ambos os SCAR-H eo TAR-21 , como o fazem o mesmo dano. O AK-47 é considerado um meio termo entre estes dois, uma vez que tem tanto de recuo e níveis da taxa de incêndio no meio dos dois. Anexos Arma Editar *Grenade Launcher *Espingarda *Red Dot Visão *Visão Holográfica *Silenciador *Sensor de batimentos cardíacos *ACOG Scope *Âmbito térmica *FMJ *Revistas prorrogado Galeria Editar :Para imagens de camuflagem, consulte AK-47/Camouflage . :Para imagens em anexo, consulte AK-47/Attachment . http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK-47_1st_Person_MW2.pngO AK-47 sem anexos.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK-47_Iron_Sights_2_MW2.pngVisando as vistas .http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK47_Reloading_1st_Person_MW2.pngRecarregar o AK-47.Observe a revista sólida.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Soap_using_AK-47_Cliffhanger_MW2.pngSabão usando o AK-47. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Editar O AK-47 é usado pelos terroristas que levaram as crianças em uma escola em Lisichansk, Ucrânia refém. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK-47_MW2G.pngUm terrorista segurando uma AK-47. Call of Duty: Black Ops Editar Campanha Editar O AK-47 é muito diferente em comparação com Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 e, em menor medida, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare . O rifle tem o seu mobiliário de madeira, estoque, e pistola, carece de um freio de boca e tem diferentes mira. A revista também é menos curvo ea handguard é simples. Ele é freqüentemente visto sendo carregado por Viet Cong , NVA , e soviéticos soldados. Exclusões notáveis são " Operação 40 "e" O Desertor ", onde é substituída pela FN FAL , em " Rebirth "e" Redemption ", onde é substituído pelo AK74u e " Números ", onde é substituído peloKiparis . Na missão " Payback ", Alex Mason e Frank Woods, uso AK-47 para escapar do composto e seqüestrar o Mi-24 Hind . Em "SOG "e" Troco ", é possível encontrar uma AK-47 com um lança-chamas em anexo. Multiplayer Editar O AK-47 é desbloqueado no nível 38, custando o jogador http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/CODPoints2000. O AK-47 é um dano alto, arma totalmente automática disparando a 750 RPM e tem estatísticas quase totalmente idêntico ao Comando . No entanto, o AK-47 tem uma maior do que a recarga Comando , juntamente com uma velocidade ligeiramente mais lenta do interruptor também. Os padrões das duas armas de recuo reais também são idênticos, embora o recuo visuais do AK-47 é maior que o Comando do, onde as vistas chutar antes de retornar à sua posição original, o que dificulta o combate a longa distância com alvos móveis. Seu recuo pode torná-lo um pouco difícil de permanecer no alvo a longa distância, mas é uma arma devastadora em cerca de gamas média. Sua taxa de incêndio é moderado, mas o fato de que a maioria dos jogadores queimar munição faz com que qualquer um dos anexos da revista eficaz, em particular Mags extendida . Devido à sua fama, o AK-47 é bastante utilizado online, especialmente em pequenas e mapas de tamanho médio, como Firing Range eNuketown . Anexos Editar *Mags prorrogado *Dupla Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Visão *Mira Reflex *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Supressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies Editar O AK-47 aparece em Zombies , embora com um papel muito limitado. Indisponível em condições normais, pode ser adquirida com a dar toda comando no PC. Este ciclos algumas armas para o jogador, enquanto gradualmente drenando todos os seus pontos.Eventualmente, o jogador acaba com uma M1911 , arma padrão ,incomum e Mustang Sally e uma AK-47. A arma não tem soa quando queima ou recarregar, e faz pouco dano por tiro, apenas 2,5 vezes maior do que o M1911 . O AK-47 também não pode ser Pack-a-perfurado. O AK-47 é também visto na chamada dos mortos cartaz. Galeria Editar :Para imagens de camuflagem, consulte AK-47/Camouflage . :Para anexos de imagens, consulte AK-47/Attachments . http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK-47_BO.pngO AK-47 em primeira pessoa.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK-47_Iron_Sights_BO.pngVisando as vistas .http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK-47_Reloading_BO.pngRecarregar o AK-47, observe o carregador vazio que está sendo inserido.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK-47_Dive_to_Prone_BO.pngMergulho com a AK-47.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:ELITE_AK-47.pngRender da AK-47.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK47_Disarm_BO.pngO AK-47 que está sendo realizada porMason e um Viet Cong em Victor Charlie .http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK-47_Stats_BO.jpgEstatísticas da AK-47.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spetsnaz_Soldier_AK-47_BO.jpgA Spetsnaz soldado em patrulha armado com uma AK-47 no nível da campanha "WMD ".http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK47_Third_Person_BO.pngO AK-47 na terceira pessoa. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Editar O AK-47 faz seu retorno em Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) . A AK-47 se assemelha tanto Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ' s ea versão do console de Call of Duty: Black Ops 's próprio AK madeira -47 (uma parte dele). O AK-47 é a arma mais comum na campanha, como aparece em cada missão, o que significa que a munição nunca seria um problema.Ele tem o padrão da revista de 30 rodadas, alta potência e alta recuo, de baixa precisão, e as-mira de ferro são um pouco difíceis de usar, adicionando um escopo resolver o problema, e também muda o recuo ampliando-o, mas apenas para cima, tornando-se de alguma forma mais controlável. Um lançador de granadas M203 também pode ser montada sobre o AK-47. Em Zombies , ele pode ser encontrado com ou sem o alcance das caixas mistério para 950 pontos, embora não seja uma boa arma para usar, para o alto recuo, de baixa precisão e baixa efetividade dos zumbis. No modo multiplayer, é pré-desbloqueado para as facções da insurgência e 150 mortes com ele vai desbloquear sua versão escopo.100 headshots com qualquer arma inimigo irá desbloquear o lançador de granadas para a AK-47. Aconselha-se a usar o perk " Nervos de Aço "para resolver o recuo. Galeria Editar http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:BlopsDS_Ak-47.pngO AK-47.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:BlopsDS_Ak-47_ironsight.pngO AK-47 mira .http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:BlopsDS_Ak-47_inventory.pngÍcone do inventário do AK-47 em Black Ops DS .http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK-47_with_Tishina_BODS.jpgUma AK-47 em Black Ops DS . Observe olançador de granadas . Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Edição :" O sempre popular AK-47 oferece um ataque agressivo, com alto dano e uma taxa mais lenta de fogo para o manuseio mais gerenciável. recuo imprevisível pode causar problemas em compromissos de longa distância, mas a arma brilha em mid-range, movendo-se para a frente de combate. " :- Call of Duty: Elite descrição O AK-47 retorna em Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 . Foi exibido pela primeira vez com as outras armas no trailer revelar.Ele também apareceu na demo E3 eo Survival Mode trailer. É semelhante ao Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 variante e esportes móveis polímero similar, embora em um acabamento em preto. Ele também tem uma ação diferente, que tem forte semelhança com a M4A1 estoque 's de Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 . Campanha Editar O AK-47 é novamente comumente usado pelosultranacionalistas e militares da Rússia , e é também uma visão comum no Militia África . O AK-47 só pode ser encontrada após a queda do avião em " Turbulence ". O AK-47 é também uma arma de partida para Yuri em " Persona Non Grata ", equipado com um Red Dot Sight, e na" volta à grade ", equipado com um Red Dot Sight e um supressor . O AK-47 aparece em todas as missões da campanha com a exceção de " assassino Hunter"e" Mind the Gap ". Multiplayer Editar O AK-47 é desbloqueado no nível 68 e é uma arma de alto dano com uma taxa relativamente baixa de fogo. Embora o AK-47 tem o maior dano de todas automáticas rifles de assalto(combinado com o CM901), ainda requer a mesma quantidade de balas para matar à queima-roupa; três tiros em circunstâncias normais, dois se é um headshot. Desde a balas para matar perfil do AK-47 é o mesmo que outras armas de sua classe, sua taxa mais lenta de fogo faz com que a arma menos competitiva em faixas estreitas, uma vez que vai demorar mais tempo para matar. Esta desvantagem é compensada pelo seu alcance, como o AK-47 tem a mais longa-shot-matar três gama de todos os fuzis totalmente automáticos. Isto significa que o supressor é viável uma fixação como a de três tiros matar raio ainda se estende a acoplamentos de alcance médio, mesmo com a redução do intervalo. Apesar das capacidades de longo alcance, o Scope ACOG não é recomendado, pois o recolhimento ampliado diminui precison.Se a vista é necessário, o Red Dot Sight ou Visão Holográficasão as melhores escolhas, embora mira do AK-47 é de nenhuma maneira um impedimento. O AK-47 é semelhante ao CM901, mas é estatisticamente superior. Enquanto seus danos máximos e mínimos são os mesmos, os seus danos drop-offs são dramaticamente diferentes. Dano máximo do CM901 começa a cair a 20,32 metros e termina em 48,26 metros, enquanto drop-off do AK-47 começa em 31,75 metros e termina em 45,72 metros. Isto, juntamente com mais rápido taxa de incêndio do AK-47 e recuo mais previsível lhe dá uma vantagem sobre a CM901. No entanto, ambas as distâncias de três hit-Mate o da arma são em torno dos mesmos (40,46 metros para as AK-47 e 37,77 metros para o CM901). Infinity Ward lançou um hotfix que diminuiu do AK-47 de recuo . Propagação global bala permanece praticamente inalterada. Mas a maioria das pessoas dizem que o padrão de recuo é agora semelhante ao seu Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 contrapartida. Special Ops Editar O AK-47 está disponível para Survival e modos de missão. Missão Modo Editar O AK-47 é disponível como uma alternativa ou um inimigo arma em quase todos os Mission Mode desafio, excetoFirewall , as taxas fixadas e sequestrador , e também é uma arma a partir de Milehigh Jack . Survival Modo Editar O AK-47 está disponível em modo de sobrevivência ao nível 24 e custa R $ 3000. O AK-47 é também utilizada por tropas pesadas nas ondas anteriores. O AK-47 é muito poderoso, especialmente de perto, mas de moderada a alta limites de recuo sua eficácia no alcance. Tal como acontece com todas as armas, headshots são recomendados para aumentar a velocidade de morte. O AK-47 pode ser muito eficaz em profundidade jogos de sobrevivência, mas só se o jogador tenta ficar em close-quarters combat e vai para headshots. Além disso, seu alto dano e moderada resultado taxa de incêndio em um consumo de munição mais lento do que a maioria dos outros rifles e metralhadoras, forçando o jogador a recarga de munição com menos frequência. Anexos Editar *Red Dot Visão - desbloqueado no nível arma 2. *Supressor - desbloqueado no nível arma 5. *Grenade Launcher ( GP-25 ) - desbloqueado no nível 8 de arma. *ACOG Scope - desbloqueado no nível 11 arma. *Sensor de batimentos cardíacos - desbloqueado no nível 14 arma. *Visão Holográfica - desbloqueado no nível 17 arma. *Shotgun - desbloqueado no nível 20 arma. *Híbrido Visão - desbloqueado no nível 23 arma. *Mags prolongados - desbloqueado no nível 26 arma. *Âmbito térmica - desbloqueado no nível 29 arma. Proficiência Editar *Pontapé - desbloqueado no nível 4 arma. *Impacto - desbloqueado no nível arma 9. *Anexos - desbloqueado no nível 12 arma. *Foco - desbloqueado no nível 16 arma. *Respiração - desbloqueado no nível 22 arma. *Estabilidade - desbloqueado no nível 28 arma. Galeria Editar :Para imagens em anexo, consulte AK-47/Attachments . :Para imagens de camuflagem, consulte AK-47/Camouflage . http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK-47_MW3.pngVisão em primeira pessoa da AK-47.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK-47_Sight_MW3.pngVisando as vistas .http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gold_AK-47_MW3.pngOuro AK-47.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK-47_Gold_ADS_MW3.pngO Golden AK-47 mira.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Reloading_AK-47_MW3.pngRecarregar o AK-47.Observe o cartucho no compartimento que está sendo introduzido não está em 2D.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Magazine_Throw_AK-47_MW3.pngLançamento da revista vazio quando recarregar.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK-47_Cocking_MW3.pngArmar a AK-47.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK-47_Third_Person_MW3.pngO AK-47 em terceira pessoa.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK47UpCloseMW3.pngA Força Deltaoperador exerce uma AK-47 em um inícioELITE trailer. Demonstração Editar http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Modern_Warfare_3_-_AK47_DemonstrationModern Warfare 3 - AK47 demonstração(0:21) 1.219 exibições Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Editar O AK-47 aparece em Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance , e mantém a maioria de suas qualidades do Call of Duty: ' '''Black Ops''variante.' Campanha Editar Mais uma vez, o AK-47 revela-se popular com as forças russas e munições quase nunca é um problema. O AK-47 pode ser considerado o equivalente russo ao americano Carbine M4, já que ambos têm as mesmas ligações, tanto de campanha e multiplayer. Na campanha, os russos favorecer esta arma em uso contra o jogador e seus aliados. Russos muitas vezes ir para a ofensiva com o padrão de AK-47 ou AK-74. Russos com o escopo de AK-47, na verdade, tirar fotos com o chefe jogadores, matando-os instantaneamente ou lidar alto dano por tiro, embora, quando o jogador usa o escopo de AK-47, ainda trata a mesma quantidade de dano que é variante normal.Russos com a AK-47 lançador de granadas nunca usá-lo como, curiosamente, os lançadores de granadas são sempre vazio tornando a variante lançador de granadas uma simples mudança de sua aparência. Multiplayer Editar O AK-47 é uma das armas inicialmente desbloqueados em multiplayer, o mesmo que o M4. Quando usado também desbloqueia o seu homólogo escopo que pode ser desbloqueado com 150 mortes com a AK-47. O lançador de granadas AK-47 também aparece pronto e carregado como um pop up "Arma Mistério" em mapas multiplayer. Anexos Arma Editar *Scope - Desbloqueado no 150 mortes com o padrão AK-47 *Grenade Launcher - Encontrada em mapas multiplayer como um pop up "Arma Mistério", se ativado. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Edição O AK-47 em Call of Duty: Black Ops II é semelhante ao seu Call of Duty: Black Ops ' '' variante. Na verdade, o aspecto da arma não mudou, e tem muitas semelhanças estatísticos. Ele só está disponível na campanha e Zombies, e é desbloqueado no início. O AK-47 pode ser usado em todas as missões, exceto missões Strike Force. Zombies Editar O AK-47 é destaque no mapa Zombies Mob of the Dead , incluído no pacote de conteúdo para download Uprising . Ele começa com uma revista 30-redonda com uma boa quantidade de munição reservada de 240 rounds. Pack-A-perfurado, ela se torna a '''vingança de Reznov' .Ele ainda mantém sua revista 30-redonda com um 270 em reserva, mas vem com um aumento maciço em danos, e torna-o um dos danos mais altos rifles de assalto em Zombies, mesmo sem Double Tap , esta arma surpreendentemente eficaz nas rodadas mais elevados. Galeria Editar http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK-47_Silencer_BOII.pngUma AK-47 com um silenciador elançador de granadas .http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK47_firstperson_BOII.pngO AK-47 em primeira pessoa.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK47_ADS_BOII.pngVisando as vistas .http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK47_reload_BOII.pngRecarregar o AK-47.Observe o cartucho na revista que está sendo inserido é em 3D.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK47_cocking_BOII.pngArmar a AK-47.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:BO2_AK-47_Trailer.jpgO AK-47 no trailer revela, circulado em amarelo.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ak2.pngOutra vista da AK-47.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Panamanian_soldier_holding_AK-47_BOII.jpgUma AK-47 sendo usado por um soldado do Panamá.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Reznov%27s_Revenge_BOII.pngVingança de Reznov. Call of Duty: Black Ops: desclassificados Editar O AK-47 reaparece no call of duty: Black Ops desclassificados . Legítimo Rei Editar Depois de um terremoto, dois soldados da milícia limpar sua AK-47 com alguns de Josefina Menendez aventais. Call of Duty: Online Editar O AK-47 aparece em Call of Duty: Online , ostentando uma aparência semelhante a do ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' variante, exceto com um handguard madeira. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:CODOAK47.png